Snivy Pokemon fanfiction lemon
by Scullcrusher99
Summary: i young trainer Zack has some late night fun with his Snivy Cindy
" _ **Hello reader's welcome to my first pokemon fanfiction lemon I am sorry to say that my series "My pokemon lemon adventure" was canceled and will not be coming back though I may do a different one in the future also I will be doing more posts sorry for such a long wait for an update but I've had computer problems and have been busy I will be leaving a list of all the pokemon I will be including in my lemon/vore fanfics and there will be some that have both anthro and non-anthro versions or may only have one of them if you have any poke lemon ideas to add to the list please leave a comment and I will also soon be doing anime/manga fanfics they will be the ones I will most likely be doing most of the log series in and they may include lemons but will not include vore."**_

 _ **POKEMON THAT WILL BE INCLUDED IN MY FANFICTION LEMONS:**_

 _ **Snivy, Servine, Serperior, Zorua, Zoroark, Eevee, all Eeveelutions, Milotic, Arbok, Serviper, Pikachu, Raichu, Scolipede, Meloetta, Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi, Lugia, and Goodra**_

 **Snivy (non anthro)**

My name is Zack and I'm a trainer I haven't started my journey yet but I've already gotten my starter and my pokedex and everything prepared for it but I decided to stay for about a week before I leave. Right know I'm lying in my bed with my Snivy Cindy who's curled up beside me. She was a sweet little thing, though my parents say that they think that she's a little too clingy I told them their just paranoid. As I layed their watching her sleep I think about the day when I picked her I had gone to the professor's lab and when he released the 3 starters for me to choose from it was an easy decision.

The Oshawott was way too lazy it looked at me for 3 seconds then fell asleep also it was slightly chubby, the tepig was a too aggressive I tried to touch it and it bit me and had to be returned to its ball before it could shoot an ember at me, while Cindy was a perfect Snivy she was excited to see me, friendly and she was energetic and fit, so I took her ball and let her walk besides me home. While I was thinking about it I didn't notice that Cindy had awoken from her nap, that is until I felt her climb up on to my chest and started making a low purring sound. I looked at her and from what I saw I knew she was up to something she had a look of mischief on her face. "What's up Cin…?"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because at that moment Cindy lunged at my face and kissed me! I wanted to push her away but also for some reason I didn't want it to stop I knew it was wrong but it kinda felt good. I decided to go along with it and kissed back this time Cindy seemed surprised this time, but that didn't last long as she gave a seductive growl as she started kissing me more aggressively as we quickly went from kissing to a full on make out session. And I happily went with it as our tongues danced in each other mouths fighting for dominance but she in the end won using her snake tongue. As we pulled apart both panting from our make out session I said "Cindy your one naughty little Snivy" She just looked at me a seductive look in her eyes as she motioned for me to close my eyes which I did.

I felt her moving around but my eyes shot up as I felt her slither one of her vines into my shorts pulling out my dick. She looked at me with a mischievous look in her eyes as she started rubbing my dick at a teasingly slow pace. I moaned as I felt her tease me as she very slowly stroked my dick looking at me with a smile. I looked at her as she looked at me once again motioning for me to close my eyes. I waited as I heard a faint giggle from her I opened my right eye just to see her swallow my dick whole.

I groaned loudly from the pleasure I felt as she deep throated me her throat had a vice grip and her sucking had a vacuum like effect and it felt amazing as her throat was milking my cock. My cock was bulging out of her throat visibly, and I was getting close and Cindy knew it because she started sucking faster and her hands started massaging my balls. I couldn't take it and came into her throat which she greedily sucked down which made me cum a second time in a row. My dick came out of her throat with a wet popping noise as she teased my dick by cleaning it with her soft velvet like tongue until I became hard again.

Having gone through that I finally caught my breath and decided it was time for some payback I grabbed her and brought her up to my face where I started teasing her clit with my teeth she moaned and squirmed in my grip. I then started licking her insides which tasted like mint which I ate up happily I heard her moan as she was getting close to coming so I repeatedly thrust my tongue into her tasty minty cunt until she came on my face.

I looked at her and she looked at me and nodded with a smile to go on so I grabbed her and gently raised her over my dick and started slowly entering into her, she let a gasp before a low moan. For me it felt amazing but the tightness made it a bit hard to move. I soon hit her hymen which I looked at her and she nodded that she was ready, so I lifted her up and brought back down quickly tearing through her hymen she teared up a bit but quickly recovered an motioned me to start. So I started pumping her up and down my shaft as we both moaned in ecstasy soon she was coming close which made me go faster until I felt her walls tighten around my dick the tightness insane. I soon was pushed over the edge as I came filling her to the brim while at the same time she sprayed her juices out. I pulled out and we layed next to each other in the afterglow of it as we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
